


BHNA - Drabbles, Headcanons, Prompts

by staruplatinum



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Creampies, F/M, Fluff, Multi, NSFW, Other, Smut, Threesome, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staruplatinum/pseuds/staruplatinum
Summary: A bunch of my BHNA/MHA stuff from my tumblr!





	1. Shota Aizawa - NSFW Headcanons

**Shota Aizawa - NSFW Headcanons!**

* * *

 

  * Aizawa may seem lazy and exhausted 24/7 and realistically he is, but during anything sexual this guy is not lacking what so ever.
  * You wouldn’t even be able to tell it’s him, that’s how good he is.
  * He will definitely want to use his “quirk” to both your advantage. An example of this is the fact that he has a major kink for tying his s/o up, so you know he’ll use his wraps for that. Aizawa will tie you up in many different positions.
  * Sometimes if he’s feeling extra rough, he will tie you up enough to restrain you so you cannot move. You’ll only be exposed for him to use you.
  * With that being said;; he can be very loving and passionate most times He’s always up for trying new things, so if there’s a kink you’re into, he will be down to try it at least once. His favourite position is probably “the eagle” or doggy style!
  * He just likes to have control a lot of the time, and those positions give him the perfect angle to thrust into you, hitting that special spot over and over.
  * However he’s only human and sometimes he can get tired in bed, or not really be up to it / feel super aggressive. So;; he doesn’t mind having you ride him.
  * If you ride him, be prepared for him to use his wraps; he’ll put them around your neck and pull you down closer to him so you two can kiss & make out passionately.
  * He basically uses the wraps as a leash at times, but you don’t mind.
  * One of his favourite things to do is tie the wrap around your neck and pull you to his cock so you can suck him off. It drives him wild.
  * He’s a very caring and tender lover despite what his persona might give off and he wouldn’t do anything you’re not into.
  * However, he does have a little bit of a dominance issue, so if you wanted to dom him in bed;; you’d have to put up a little bit of a fight!
  * Aizawa is great with aftercare! He will never leave you hurt without taking care of you after. Especially if he was really rough.




	2. Wedding Night - Shota Aizawa/wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from my tumblR! sexy times with Aizawa after you just get married ;)

requested from my Tumblr:  _Can you do a imagine of Aizawa and his newly wedded wife going in their honey moon and her being a virgin but she wants to try kinky things with him in which first he disagrees with but she gives him a strip tease which changes his mind and it ends with a fluff cuddle fest?_

* * *

The chimes of the wedding bells rang out amongst the church as you and your Newley we’d husband; Shoto Aizawa, made your way out into the limousine. It all seemed like a dream-like state to you. Never in a hundred years did you imagine being married - let alone to one of the hottest teachers at UA. Yet, here you were, sitting down next to your husband and holding his hand in yours, admiring the handy work of the rings you now both shared.

It seemed like forever to get to your destination, between the chaos of the wedding reception, flight and packing, and arriving at your hotel. However, after a long 10 hours the two of you, now husband and wife - arrived at your beautiful hotel in Hawaii.

Time passed, and as you both continued your day exploring the resort and enjoying the hot sun, it was finally time for bed. Aizawa was absolutely exhausted. For one, he hated social situations and your wedding surely tired him out of any social interaction. and two; he was simply jet lagged from the trip itself. He couldn’t wait to get into bed and have a nice, long, sleep.

However, Aizawa was not a man to bail out on his wife, and he knew that you had needs as well. Upon showering and laying down on the bed Aizawa nearly fell asleep until he heard you clear your throat.

_Ehhh-hem._

He looked up, confiused for a moment until he saw you slowly slip out of your robe, revealing your perky breasts to him.

“I do believe,” you began to say. “Now that we are man and wife, that we should finally break the silence on this”

Aizawa’s eyes were practically awestruck. He had never seen you naked before, especially since you were a virgin. He would have hated to overstep his boundaries with you. You both agreed to “save it” until marriage. Though Aizawa wasn’t a virgin before he met you, he had been around the bush a few times. Especially in his younger years.

Now that you were married for less than a day, your promise came fluttering back. Quickly you shuffled over to the bed, climbing on top of your dumbfounded husband and straddling him. His slowly growing length was becoming more and more prominent as you slowly swayed your hips back and forth, your wet entrance gliding across his underwear.

You reached down, grabbing his wraps as you pulled one over your head and around your neck. Your lustful eyes never leaving his.

“I want you to use these on me.. I want you to choke me.. daddy” you said rather bluntly.

Though Aizawa was excited and definitley more than tempted, as if you couldn’t tell from the bulge in his pants, he stopped you.

“Y/n. I’m sorry. I don’t want to do this.. you’re a virgin. Your first time should be slow and special. I don’t want to hurt you.”

You were utterly shocked by his answer. You appreciated that he cared for you, but it was to be expected from your newfound husband. Pouting, you stopped grinding against his thick erection and slowly pulled apart the rope that was holding your robe together. All at once, the silk fell down and pooled at your hips, exposing more of your torso and your needy, dripping pussy. Biting your lip, you looked down at Aizawa.

“Are you sure you don’t want to fuck me? I promise I’ll be a good girl and I’ll take all of your cock.”

A low growling sound left Aizawa’s mouth as he quickly sat up and switched positions. In a swift movement, you were underneath him and his strong gaze.

“You drive me crazy, woman. “ was all Aizawa responded to you. In truth, your words drove him insane. It made him want to fuck you right then and there. However, he knew better than that. Your words were deceiving and he knew that as soon as he pressed his length in, you’d be regretting your words.

It took less than a moment before Aizawa began to lick up and down your wet slit, savouring the taste. You covered your face with your hands, since you were shy and shuddering. His tongue felt so good. Aizawa pulled your hands down, and flashed you a sinister grin before pulling away.

_“Eyes on me, sweetheart.”_

You nodded, looking down at him while biting your lip. He established a pattern, slowly going up and down before circling your clit and sucking on it, only to go back to flicking it with his tongue. You felt like you were going to explode, the pressure was so intense. Just as you thought you wouldn’t be able to take anymore, Aizawa insterted one of his fingers inside of your tiny hole, causing you to shudder and moan out.

_It felt so good._

His finger began to pump inside of you over and over, eventually curling upwards to that “special” spot that you never even knew existed.

A loud moan left your lips, and soon you were panting; begging Aizawa to let you finish.

“Ohhh, Aizawa!!” You shouted as he continued his assault on your cunt. Licking, sucking, and fingering you through your first orgasm. You could have sworn you saw white as ripples of pleasure spread through your entire body like a shock wave.

Pulling away, Aizawa looked up at you as he licked his fingers clean, admiring your sweet taste.

“How was that?” He asked you. Your face said it all, Bright red and filled with embarrassment.

“Amazing” you blushed up at him before looking back down to the massive tent in his boxers.

“My eyes are on the prize though, baby.” You added gesturing for him to come closer.

Sighing, Aizawa realized there was no more arguing with you. You wanted him as badly as he wanted you, he just didn’t want to hurt you. He was on the bigger side, and that would add to the stretch and burn you’d soon be feeling.

He pulled out his hard cock, revealing its large and veiny size and ruddy head, dripping with pre-cum. He leaned down, rested on his elbows and positioned his head at your entrance. Once you gave him the “okay” he rubbed his head up and down; teasing your hole before slowly pushing all the way in.

Just as he expected, he was right. He could tell by the look on your face that you were in pain. The stretch and burn hurt so bad, so much that it almost ruined your experience with him completely.

However, after a few moments of Aizawa stilling inside you, and an intense yet passionate makeout session calming you down, he slowly began to move. Small pumps, in, and out. They started slow but as you began to enjoy the newfound feeling, he went faster and faster.

“F-fuck.. you’ve got such a tight cunt.” He murmured through pants.

Eventually he was thrusting into you at an animalistic pace. His hand found its way to the wrap that was still around your neck. He tried to control himself but he couldn’t. He grabbed the wrap and pulled on it, choking you slightly and lifting your head.

“Isn’t this what you wanted, dirty girl?” He asked rethorically. Little did Aizawa know, you  _loved_  this. The feeling of being choked while his cock rubbed over that special spot inside over and over, it was pure bliss to you. Your whorish moans were enough to prove that to him.

It didn’t take long for the pressure to build up again and soon you were close to cumming once more. Aizawa wasn’t far behind either. He thrusted in a few more times, helping you ride out your second orgasm. Your pussy clenched around his cock, walls convulsing as you felt him shoot his seed deep into your womb. You milked his cock as the two of you came down from your high.

He pulled out of you shortly after, admiring how his seed seeped out of your hole. He smiled before kissing you, and pulling you into a warm embrace and brining the bed covers over you two.

“I hope I wasn’t too rough on you..” he whispered.

You smiled at him, a hand cupping his prickly cheeks, before responding.

“No no baby. It was  _perfect_. IT hurt at first but I think I’ll be taking you like a pro soon..” a cheeky grin was plastered on your face.

Aizawa chuckled before slowly shutting his eyes, he was definitley worm out for the day.

“We’ll see about that.” He added.

You placed a soft kiss on his lips before getting into a cozy position for bed and cuddling close into him.

Within a few moments only the sound of Aizawa’s snores could be heard, and soon you found yourself drifting into a deep sleep with him as well.

 


	3. Shota Aizawa -Fluffy Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested from my tumblr! a soft-sexual drabble <3

requested from tumblr:  _Hello! Your writing is absolutely amazeballs <3 May I request some fluffy nsfw 'thankful you're alive i love you' love making with Aizawa and his fem s/o pro hero who almost died from a villain attack?_

* * *

Your eyes were fixed on your lovers face as he thrust into you. The rhythmic movements of his hips meeting yours causing lewd noises throughout the room.

It was late now, and you had just barely recovered after your encounter two days ago with the villains. Aizawa, your lover, was gone during this time and upon his return he was greeted with the worst thing he could think of… you being injured and near death. Luckily for you, recovery girl was an amazing medic and she was able to fix you most of the way, minus a broken arm and scratches littered across your body.

Aizawa didn’t care though; in his eyes, right now, you being here beneath him was all that mattered.

He leaned in to kiss you, slowing down his thrusts and savouring the taste of your lips. Breathing heavily, he pulled away and focused his attention on your body, gently groping your soft breast in his hand.

“I’m so… so happy .. you’re here .” He managed to pant out. You snaked your free arm up to his bicep and slowly Your soft and delicate hand caressed his face.

“I’m happy I’m here too, baby” you said back. A soft smile appearing on your scratched face.

Aizawa used his free hand to hold on top of yours before sliding it down to his lips, kissing it.

“No you don’t understand…” he began to say.  _Thrust_. He went in slow and deep this time, your pussy clinging to him like your life depended on it. I thought I was going to lose you.”

You pulled him down into another long and passionate kiss. Eventually Aizawa got the hint and he realized that now wasn’t the time for talking, he just needed to make love to you. With his lips still attached to yours he thrusted into you over and over, his pace unrelenting. You moaned into the kiss, trying your hardest to hold onto him with your arm that wasn’t broken.

It didn’t take long for you to cum, within a couple of minutes you were over the edge, pulling away from the kids to let out a whorish moan. You saw white, your whole body rippling with pleasure while your cunt convulsed around Aizawa’s cock.

Just then, Aizawa came too. Releasing his white seed deep into your womb as his thrusts slowed ; eventually halting completely.

You both stayed like that for a few minutes. Panting. You just wanted to be close to eachother after Aizawa almost lost you.

“I love you…” you finally managed to say after moments of silence. Aizawa pulled out of you, his flaccid dick resting in between your thighs as his cum leaked out of your gaped hole and onto the bedsheets.

“I love you too.. y/n. But don’t ever go off an a mission without me again… I don’t want to lose you.”

With that, he held your cheek and placed a gentle and loving kiss on your forehead. You knew you could always feel safe with him. Nodding at his response you cuddled into his arms, wanting nothing more than to just be in his warm embrace.


	4. All Might - NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some headcanons for everyone's fave #1 hero <3

**All Might - NSFW Headcanons**

* * *

 

  * All might, in his Hero form is a pretty straight forward lover. If he wants something, he’ll ask. But he also can be kind of sarcastic.
  * He really likes getting blowjobs because he knows it’ll probably hurt you to have sex with him, since he’s so big.
  * However, that doesn’t stop you from having sex with him, since he’s always so gentle!
  * Even if you asked him to go rough, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t want to hurt you!
  * Because of the One for All power, he has insane stamina. He can go for 3-4 rounds, maybe even more !Before he tires out completely.
  * He will definitley be all about you. Wanting YOU to finish first, (keep in mind, he’d want that to happen at least 3 times before he even gets to the good part)
  * He’s pretty lax when it comes to kinks. He’s not into anything too crazy but he does like being dominant.
  * That being said, he’s pretty fine with you riding him or you taking some control.
  * Spanking is another kink he likes to engage in. But only if you’ve been naughty or bratty! Otherwise, he won’t do it.
  * Afterwards though, he’s always extremely gentle with you and Great with aftercare.
  * His favourite thing to do is take a nice warm bath and hold your small body against his large one.
  * His favourite place to cum is in your mouth. He loves watching it overflow from the corners and drip down your chin as you struggle to swallow it all.




	5. President Mic - Comforting reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request from tumblr where reader has low self esteem.

_request from my tumblr: Request please? My self esteem has been below zero lately. Could I please have how Present Mic would react hearing his girlfriend say "I wish I was that pretty?" Bleh. Thank you <3 _

* * *

 

_“I wish I was pretty.”_ The words nearly gave him a seizure. Why would you say this? He couldn’t grasp it. You were beautiful to him, every feature of yours. There was not one thing he didn’t like about you or your body.

President mic looked at you, shocked and dumbfounded.

“WHAAAAAAAT. Why would you say such a thing?!?!” He practically shouted. You shushed him so he could keep his voice down since he was so loud.

Turning to look in the mirror, you sighed as you stared at yourself. You didn’t know why you hated everything about you, but you did.

“Just… look at me. I’m not pretty at all. I don’t even know why you’re wasting your time being with me…” you said, trying not to make eye contact with him.

Things were quiet for a moment before president mic stood up, and walked towards you. For once, he wasn’t yelling or shouting or being obnoxious — no, he was being comforting.

He pulled you in for a hug, gently caressing your arms and upper back as he breathed in your scent.

_“I love everything about you. You are the most gorgeous woman I ever laid eyes on.”_

It was a shock to you really, to hear him speak like this. But he was being serious. He even took off his sunglasses to look you in the eye.

You couldn’t help but tear up at what he was saying. Even though your self esteem was practically gone, he always seemed to somehow make it better.

President mic pulled away, and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead before standing back and smiling.

“Now… WHY DONT WE GO CUDDLEEEEE?!” He shouted in your face. His crazy and obnoxious attitude was back, making you nearly forget about all that happened.

Sighing and smiling ever so slightly, you treaded over to the bed, laying down and making yourself comfortable in his arms.

You may have had your down times but you could always count on President Mic to make you feel better, and lift you up

* * *

 


	6. Shinsou x Reader x Aizawa - Spitroasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a prompt from kinktober :-)

Having a quirk that didn’t resonate well when it came to battles and fighting was something that you were so embarrassed about. What type of Hero could only rely on their mind or intellect but not be able to defeat a villain? It was a question you pondered on for so long. Luckily for you, it didn’t take long for Shota Aizawa, the pro-hero known as “Eraser-head” to notice you and invite you to work with him. Why would he pick someone like you to mentor? You really didn’t feel that there was anything special about you, or your quirk. Still, Aizawa was persistent in inviting you to his ‘office’ to help  _train_ you.

Aizawa stood behind you, snaking a hand around your neck, groping it tightly as he breathed in your ear.

_“Are you going to get down on your knees and listen to us like a good girl?”_

Your breathing hitched & His breath was hot against your neck and ear lobe; causing you to shiver. He was so attractive. Not to mention his student was attractive as well. That purple hair, the tired look. It was all beginning to feel way to real, and you finally understood the  _real_  reason he brought you here.

Gulping and nodding, Aizawa let go of your neck and you got down on your knees slowly, careful not to reveal too much of your exposed skin underneath your skirt. As you sat down on your knees, you looked up to see both Aizawa and Shinsou now in front of you, both smiling sinisterly.

Shinsou was the first to break the awkward silence, and soon you saw him reach for his cock, pulling it out slowly and releasing it from the strains of his pants and underwear. Your face immediately turned a bright pink as you stared up at the two men with half-lidded eyes. Shinsou grabbed the base of his cock, flashing a toothy grin to you as he began to pump his shaft, inching closer and closer to your mouth.

It didn’t take you long to realize what this was about, and as much as you wanted it to end, you were all to excited for what was to happen.

Opening your mouth, your eyes were still fixiated on Shinsou, who now had the head of this throbbing cock inside the warm confines of your mouth. You didn’t even notice that Aizawa was gone. Your tongue swirled around The head of Shinsou’s cock taking in the salty taste of his precum. Eventually Shinsou got impatient with your soft teasing, and before he could do anything about it, Aizawa took over.

Once again he snuck up behind you without you even noticing. His hands balled your hair into a fist as he pulled you back and away from Shinsou’s throbbing cock, and kissed you.

Of course you opened your mouth for him, allowing to explore your wet cavern. You could never win against someone like him, even if you wanted to. Your makeout session went on for a good minute before Shinsou got jealous.

_“Sensei. I thought we agreed that her mouth was for me? If you’re gonna be like this, then I won’t hesitate to take the good parts. “_

This caused Aizawa to roll his eyes and frown as he pulled away from you. He sighed.

“ _Alright, fine_.” Was all that Aizawa said as he let you go. There was no way he was going to give up the feeling of your tight pussy around his thick cock.

You, however, couldn’t stop the nerves and excitement that was building up inside you. So they both wanted to fuck you?! At the same time?! You had never done anything like that before. The thought both embarrassed you and turned you on.

You reached up for Shinsou’s cock again, placing more and more of his length in your mouth before you started to bob your head back and forth. Occasionally, you swirled your tongue around it, trying to add sensitivity and pleasure to it so Shinsou can be happy too.

Though Aizawa pulled away from you, he was still behind you, tracing his fingers gently up your exposed thigh before stopping at your underwear. You couldn’t see it, but Aizawa had a huge smirk on his face as he rubbed the wet fabric.

_“You’re already soaking. I won’t even have to do much to prep you. “_ he coaxed.

His words made you shudder and a small moan left your full mouth, causing a small vibration to Shinsou.

_“Damn, y/n. That felt really good.”_ Shinsou said, though it game out in more of a gasped moan.  _“Sensei -“_ he panted. “ _Keep makin’ her do that. It felt really good.”_

_“Do not worry, Shinsou. In no time she will be screaming on your cock.”_

You felt so embarrassed but you were so touch starved that their words were practically making you leak. You had never felt so horny.

Aizawa continued his invasion as two fingers spread apart your lips and rubbed up and down your sensitive clit. You were so wet. It felt like lube had been squirted down there. Shinsou grabbed your hair and pulled you down deeper on his cock, and soon, it was touching the back of your throat, causing you to gag. However, Shinsou did not let up, he stilled for a moment, keeping you there.

Aizawa pushed two fingers into your needy hole, whispering in your ear once again.

_“Come on, y/n. I know you can take all of Shinsou’s cock. That’s what we’re training you for”_

His words caused a wonton moan to leave your mouth once again, but it was blocked by the cock in your mouth. Instead, another vibration engulfed Shinsou’s dick, and he let out a satisfying groan.

It felt like your torture went on forever, Aizawa had probably spent a good 10 minutes fingering your cunt and edging you. Each time you’re about to orgasm, you stopped because he pulled his fingers away. It was hell and yet, pure bliss at the same time. Tears pricked in the corner of your eyes each time Shinsou went deeper, hitting your gag reflex. You couldn’t complain though. They were “training” you after all.

They both pulled away from you, readjusting their position. Shinsou remained still while Aizawa pulled your panties down, exposing your plump ass and soaking entrance to him.

_“On your hands and knees, y/n. Don’t make me ask twice. “_ Aizawa growled.

You immediately obeyed, getting on your hands and knees. You were sure you probably looked like a dog like this, but you had no choice if you were going to take them  _both at once._

Opening your mouth, you gladly waited for Shinsou to thrust in again, and that’s exactly what he did. Aizawa however was teasing your entrance from behind, rubbing his ruddy head against your slick folds.

In an instant, both were fully scheathed inside of you. One in your mouth, practically down your throat, and the other up to the hilt in your pussy. You swear you could feel Aizawa touching your cervix.

The two of them wasted no time in beginning to thrust. All the built up tension was enough to send all three of you over the edge. When Aizawa thrusted into you, Shinsou pulled back. It was a pattern that was repeated over and over.

Aizawa gripped your hips tightly, relishing in the feeling of your tight walls squeezing him. His grip was so rough that you were sure you’d be bruised in the morning. It didn’t help that his nails had already left crescent shaped moons along your hips.

Each time Aizawa thrusted into you, he hit a sensitive spot of nerves that caused you to moan out onto Shinsou’s dick. This repeated many many times until you were finally close. You tried to talk; but you couldn’t since Shinsou’s cock was scheathed down your throat. You wanted to scream how close you were, how good it felt, but it was all just a muffled moan.

_“Damn… I’m close.”_  Shinsou stated. Aizawa kept silent, letting out an occasional grunt here-and-there. He was trying to keep his focus on finishing. It took a moment before Aizawa finally spoke up.

_“What about her? Do you think she deserves to cum?”_

_“I think so.._  “ Shinsou began to say. He gently gripped your hair, forcing you to look up at him. He was in love with how disheveled you looked. Your hair was a mess, cheeks ruddy red, tears falling from your eyes. He couldn’t stop looking at you. “ _she’s been a pretty good girl, taking both our cocks at the same time.”_

Whether it was the words or Aizawa’s constant thrusting over that special spot; you came. Shaking your hips frantically as you forced yourself to take in all of Shinsou’s cock down your throat. Aizawa could feel your walls convulse around him, and he finished shortly after, releasing his seed deep within you as his thrusts slowed down, eventually halting. Shinsou was last to cum- but when he did, your mouth couldn’t take it. He shot his load at the back of your throat, the salty taste engulfing your mouth.

Shortly after, both men pulled out. You could feel Aizawa’s seed leaking from your pussy and down your thigh while Shinsou told you to swallow his. Of course, you gladly obliged; showing him it all before swallowing and holding your mouth open so he could “make sure” it was gone.

You sighed heavily as all three of you collapsed on the floor, panting.

_“Did I do well for my first training, sir~? “_  you asked sarcastically, giving him a brief smile.

Aizawa just nodded before shutting his eyes and falling asleep.

Shinsou turned his attention to you, gently grazing your inner thigh.

**“I think you did wonderful.. y/n. We should have you train with us more often”**


	7. Dabi - Fisting Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested from tumblr, title says it all lol

_request from tumblr: hello ! I saw in a Dabi headcanon the word "fisting" ... Can youdoa scenario when he and his fem!s/o are trying this for the first time please ? Thank you ♥_

Nervousness ravaged your body as you stared at Dabi, eyes in a heavy daze. The two of you had tried so many kinks during your time together, now there was one that you both had forgot about,  _fisting_.

Biting your lip, Dabi continued to finger you with two of his thick fingers, watching your lewd expression.

“Such a dirty little slut. My cock isnt enough huh?” He taunted, giving you a sadistic grin as he continued to thrust into you.

His long fingers went all the way in, his knuckles making contact with your pelvic region. You couldn’t look at him in the eye, as you felt so  _dirty_  and embarrassed by his invasion. You hated to say you wanted more.

He pulled his fingers back before adding in a third, and then a fourth. Now you felt stretched, and you pondered on the thought of wondering if you should, or could continue this. Four fingers was so much. Dabi, however, loved to tease. Doing this to you was his perfect opportunity to make you feel really slutty.

“Alright babe, I’m gonna add in my fist now. You sure you can take it?” He asked, biting his lip as he looked at your slouched figure. You were so wet already from his teasing, now the thought of having his fist in you made you drenched to the core.

“Mmhmm..” you moaned out, biting your lip hard to try and halt anymore of your whorish sounds. You knew that Dabi loved it when you were loud though.

Dabi wasted no time in continuing what he started. He slowly bent his hand in a way that you could slowly take it all in. Inch by inch your cunt stretched to fit his big hand inside you. It hurt more than it felt good, in all honesty. But, at least he went slow. He wasn’t actually trying to hurt you.

Your eyes widened as he pushed past his knuckles, and finally, after what felt like an eternity, he clenched his fist inside you - making you feel that he was  _all_  there - up to his wrist.

Taking in a big breath, you bit down on your knuckles as you watched the bulge at your navel move up and down, coherent with his slow thrusting.

“Look at your sloppy cunt, you’ve got my whole fist in you yet you’re still clenching like it’s not enough” Dabi retorted, taunting you once again. Your pussy was making so many lewd and wet noises, and you felt so embarrassed by it all.

feeling Dabi inside you like this, rubbing over your sweet spot over and over was putting you SO close to the edge , you knew you were gonna cum soon.

Closing your eyes you began to moan out incohearant words as he picked up the pace. Thrusting harder and harder into your wet core.

“Ahh! Dabi- I’m-I’m coming!!” You yelled out loud. You were sure your voice woke up the rest of the League of Villains.

Dabi grinned and leaned down, thrusting harder over your sweet spot while he began to lick and suck at your clit, driving you over the edge.

Your legs shook as you felt your orgasm wash over you, and as soon as Dabi pulled out, you squirted all over the bed. It felt like your orgasm had lasted a full minute, it was that intense.

After you finally came down from your high, you looked up at Dabi who was licking his finger clean of your juices before bringing his hand down to your mouth. You stuck out your tongue seductively and began to suck off your juices from his fingers.

“Damn baby. We may have to do that more often..” Dabi said, flashing you a toothy grin as he looked down at your abused hole. Red and puffy from his rough treatment.

You simply smiled and blushed in embarrassment. Nodding your head as to agree with him. You had still felt hazy from your orgasm.

Dabi pulled his hand away and before you knew it, you were greeted with the sound of a zipper being undone. He grabbed his thick cock, pulling it out into the air before stroking it slowly.

"I aint done with you just yet."

* * *

 


	8. Dabi and His Newborn Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the cutest shit ive ever written

The fact that his s/o had just given birth is such a raw and intimate moment, something Dabi didn’t fully understand because of his own childhood. these emotions are  _so_  new to him! - overflowing him all at once.

Dabi watched you hold your newborn child - a boy - in your arms, gently trying to calm him. Sweat beads and tears rolled down your face. You were absolutely exhausted, and drained. But that didn’t stop you from consoling your child.

Dabi stood next to the bed from the beginning. He didn’t let go of your hand when you gave birth, no. He stayed in that same spot, trying to mask his emotions. However, deep down.. he was screaming with anxiety and nervousness. He never thought he would be a dad- not in the slightest. Your pregnancy went by so fast for him that this was like getting hit with a ton of bricks. He just stayed there, overthinking every possible thing, before he heard your strained voice speak up:

“ _Would you like to hold him, Dabi?”_

He snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at you. God, you really did look like a wreck, but to Dabi you were still beautiful and he couldn’t have been more proud of you.

Dabi nodded slowly, moving his scarred hands down to his son. You lifted the infant slowly, passing him into Dabi’s arms so he could cradle him properly. The dim lights of the hospital were gleaming over his baby’s face, which was still red from being birthed. Dabi took a seat in the chair next to you, trying to get more comfortable with holding his son all while trying to stop himself from shaking with anxiety.

Upon sitting on the comfy chair, dabi looked down at his baby boy, who was finally opening up His eyes to the world and taking in his surroundings.

_“H-hey.. little guy…”_ Dabi tried to speak softly, but his voice was horse from crying so much

The infant looked around, wincing a bit at the hospital lighting and yawning. That’s when Dabi noticed it.. he finally got a good look at his child’s eyes.

_“Heh. Looks like he’s got my eyes”_

It was then that Dabi looked over and noticed you, completely passed out. Though he was afraid to be alone with his newborn baby he knew that you  _needed_  this sleep. Instead, he just smiled and turned his attention back to his son.

A single tear started to pool in the corner of Dabi’s eyes as he stared in complete awe.  _“I made this_ ” he thought. “ _This is my son”._

Just then, the infant started to cry. Though Dabi was filled with complete panic, he pulled his son to his chest, rocking him slowly and trying to hush him. He didn’t need the baby to wake you up.

_“D-don’t worry.. I’m here. Daddy is always going to protect you… I promise..”_  he finally managed to speak out, kissing his son on the forehead.

It was as if on que, his baby finally stopped crying before dozing off into his fathers arms. Moments later, Dabi fell asleep too. This was truly a moment he’d never forget. He really did feel happy.  _Finally_.


	9. Dabi - NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested from tumblr.. we all want ash daddy inside us. dont lie.

**Dabi headcanons**

**SFW**

  * Dabi is really self-conscious of his scars.
  * He feels as if he’s “ugly” and scary looking, which makes him uneasy when it comes to dating.
  * Most of the time he’s just looking for a hookup.
  * He loves to use pet names on his s/o ! Some of these include ; doll, sweet pea, princess, pumpkin, etc.
  * His favourite colour is pretty much any shade of blue! Baby blue, teal, navy blue, etc. He’s always been intrigued by it.
  * Dabi smokes cigarettes from time to time. Mainly to “take the edge off” but it’s become more and more of a habit to him.
  * Though Dabi’s quirk is “cremation” trust me, he does NOT smell like burning flesh. Instead, he smells like cigars and vanilla. A weird combo, but oddly it’s very nice.



**NSFW**

  * Dabi is a dirty talker. He makes sure to get his point across to you in the bedroom. It’s borderline degrading. He’ll say things like “oh you like that don’t you? Of course you do. You’re nothing but my slut, after all” “you take my cock pretty good. I can’t wait to stretch you out”
  * Pet names are big with him as well, usually when he ‘degrades’ you or fucks you, he will always add in a sweet pet name like “doll” or “princess” but sometimes if he’s feeling extra rough he won’t even give you the satisfaction, instead he’ll call you a whore and slut.
  * His favourite position is doggy style, mainly because he has to be in control. However, he really doesn’t mind doing other positions.
  * Dabi is pretty experienced when it comes to sex, so he knows what he’s doing, and how to make you orgasm. The question is.. do you deserve it?
  * He’ll tease you a lot before actually getting you to cum.
  * He has a thing for public sex, and I mean.. anywhere. Literally anywhere. In an alleyway, the train, a restaurant, a bar. It doesn’t matter. He just gets off on seeing you wimper and struggle while others dare to walk by. He knows if they said anything that he wouldn’t hesitate to kill them.
  * He lives for hearing you moan and wimper, it’s the sexiest thing to him especially if you’re both trying not to get caught. “Yeah, scream my name doll, let everyone know who’s fucking you this good”
  * Some of Dabi’s kinks include; fisting, anal, and breathplay. He loves the look of choking you, watching you gasp for air while his cock drives in and out of you at a fast pace. Anal is something he’s fond of as well, he loves the tightness and the taboo behind it so much, especially if you’re using toys. Fisting is something he’s always wanted to try, the thought of stretching his s/o out like that and potentially “ruining” them so that they’re only good for him turns him on like crazy.
  * Dabi can be intimate at times but he’s still learning with the whole lovey-dovey stuff. He’s only used to “smash and dash”. I don’t think he’s ever been in something serious with someone. So, forgive him if he’s really rough with you.
  * A dirty secret Dabi has is he’s always secretly fantasized about doing a non-consensual non-con scenario with his partner, where he pretends to “rape them” but obviously, everything is done with consent. The problem is, he gets a little scared that he’d get too carried away, since sex is a power trip for him.
  * Dabi has got a pretty nice cock, about 8” long and pretty decent in thickness as well. He’s uncircumcised. And no, he doesn’t have stitches on it.
  * Though he’s still not used to aftercare, he really does try. Especially if he was rough with you. He’ll clean you up (with his tongue ;) ) and give you a massage after.




	10. Mirio - Asking reader out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons for our boy Mirio ! how he would ask the reader out + their first date ;)

requested from tumblr:  _hi!! could you do some more cute HCs w/ Mirio?? Like maybe how he’d be like if he had a crush on someone and how he’d ask them out? Tysm!! I love your dating HCs with him! They are so adorable!_

* * *

If Mirio had a crush…

  * He’d try to keep it to himself honestly, but the more time he spends around you the more his feelings will take over.
  * He’ll try and act subliminal around you, but he will still try to be around you so you know he’s there.
  * As days pass he’ll try to talk to you more, maybe even leave you “secret admirer” notes in your locker.
  * He will basically pass into your locker using his quirk without you knowing just so he could see your face light up when you read the love notes
  * In all honesty he’d probably go to nejire for advice if after a while you still didn’t recognize his subliminal advances  ~~come on and notice him he loves you~~



How Mirio would ask you out…

  * I get these 1950’s greaser vibes from him so I feel like he’d be really traditional with asking you out.
  * It could go one of two ways…
  * 1) he could ask you out in a promposal type of way, with flowers and a letter or something - anything over the top really. He’s the #1 student at UA. He’s gotta let everyone know who his “future” girlfriend will be.
  * Or 2) he will just peek out of a wall and be like “will you date me?” This would obviously scare you since his quirk is so weird. But oddly it’s kinda… cute?
  * All in all, there’s a 99% chance he’ll ask you out the first way because he’s traditional like I said.



Relationship headcanons✨

  * When you date him, expect lots of cute date ideas like drive in movies or bowling, just some oddly satisfying ways to pass time.
  * He will 100% give you his jacket if you’re cold
  * Will most likely have his arm around your shoulders when you’re walking home or sitting down somewhere. He just likes to feel you close to him
  * He will never push you for anything unless you wanted to do something. Even with kisses, the most he’ll do is a gentle forehead kiss. He always asks for consent first.
  * Honestly Mirio is a sweetheart and he is such a gentleman. You will never have a dull moment while dating him.




	11. Shoto Todoroki - NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is aged up!

**Shoto Todoroki - NSFW Headcanons**

* * *

  * Shoto is more than likely a dom, but he can be a switch as well.
  * He’s pretty quiet when it comes to sex. He won’t make any loud sounds besides a heavy grunt when he cums, or when something feels particularly good.
  * He can surprisingly be pretty loving and intimate.
  * He has a kink for choking, and he sometimes will sneak it in during sex! Say for example you are in military position, he’ll choke you and start off gently, before gradually squeezing harder while he thrusts into you.
  * You better bet he uses his quirk to  _your_  advantage !
  * He specifically likes to make your nipples ice cold while he plays with them. It’s an odd sensation but you love it.
  * He doesn’t like quickies, he prefers to have sex somewhere private!
  * He likes to cum on your tits, it’s visually appealing to him as he watches it drip down your torso.
  * Todoroki is very good at oral sex and he enjoys going down on you a lot.




	12. Deku - NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is aged up!

Deku - NSFW Headcanons

* * *

 

  * Izuku is definitely on the shyer side when it comes to anything sexual.
  * He would need to know you for a while before he decided to engage In anything like that, and once he does ; he’ll be super shy about it!
  * I see him as more of  _sub_ / _bottom_  but he can definitely try and be dominant if needed.
  * Some of his favourite positions are reverse cowgirl and cowgirl position
  * He just loves to gaze up into your eyes and watch your breasts bounce up and down as you glide up and down his length
  * He’s a shy mess. His face is always bright red and he’s easy to over stimulate
  * He takes a lot of precautions during sex. He would always check in and make sure you’re not in pain or if he’s going to rough, etc.
  * Hell honestly always wear a condom, unless you two are older and want to fool around in that sense.
  * He’s an absolute sweetheart when it comes to aftercare. He will seriously do anything you wanted him to!
  * Massages, kisses and cuddles are always oven afterward !




	13. Bakugou - NSFW Headcanons + Sceanrio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is aged up !

Bakugou Katsuki - NSFW Headcanons + Short prompt

* * *

 

  * Bakugou is 100% a dom. He will never let anyone top him in bed because of how arrogant he is.
  * You wanted to ride him? Well to him, that’s like you saying you’re better and he won’t stand for that.
  * His favourite position is doggy style, he loves holding onto your hips roughly as he thrusts into you from behind.
  * Very degrading, he will honestly call you a whore and a slut, maybe other rude slurs he can think of. It all depends on the heat of the moment
  * Sometimes he can get a little out of control and can be quite rough.
  * He may even push your head down into the mattress while his pace quickens
  * His favourite place to cum is your mouth. He loves watching you show it to him so he can force you to swallow it all
  * He definitely wouldn’t want to use toys with his s/o his motto is ; “my dick should be enough” , however with time he  _may_  light up to the idea. He wants you to be happy after all..
  * He’s pretty selfish and he will want to cum before you do, if he’s feeling nice he’ll eat you out or help you finish but if he’s really tired he will just go to sleep
  * He will want to mark you for sure, so expect a lot of Hickies and even bruises. You’re  _his_  and everyone has to know that!



Bakugo’s grip on your hair was getting tighter and harder with every thrust. Tears ran down your cheeks as you struggled to take his girth down your throat; barely able to breathe. Your cheeks were red, your eyes bloodshot and mascara smeared across your eyes. You were a hot mess. Just how Bakugou liked it. He took pride in knowing it was him who made you look like this. No one else would ever get to see you like this. You were for his eyes only, to do whatever he pleased with.

Though your knees were hurting from being on the ground so long, You would be lying if you said you  _didn’t_  enjoy this. In truth; you loved this. Being used by Bakugou only turned you on more. You wanted nothing more than to please your lover.

“Shit. I’m gonna cum.” Bakugou growled as he pushed your head closer to his groin; your nose pressing into his nether region. You always loved this part.

He pulled back slightly, letting it a satisfied moan as he came in your mouth; white hot seed filling you to the brim. Moments later he pulled out, and a small dribble of his cum could be seen leaking out of the side of your mouth and down your chin.

“Open up.” He demanded while placing his flaccid cock him his pants. His hands never left the knot in your hair- showing you just how much he was in control.

You didn’t hesitate to do so. Opening up - you gave him a clear view of the inside of your mouth, which was filled with his seed. You decided to be playful and swirl your tongue around it while your eyes nearly rolled into the back of your head. A satisfied smile appeared on Bakugou’s face as he watched. It  _almost_  made him want to fuck you then and there.

Bakugou chuckled. “Good girl” he said before finally letting go of the tight grasp on your hair. You just smiled up at him, blushing as you began to clean yourself up.


	14. Endeavor - NSFW Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fire daddy ;;)

**Endeavor NSFW Headcanons**

* * *

  * Endeavor is a rough lover and a lot of the time he will just use you for sex. He doesn’t really care too much if you finish or not, he’s a busy guy. Being the No.1 Hero is hard and on top of that, he has his family to worry about. So I’m sorry to say but, you’ll most likely just be a booty call for him.
  * He’s a massive guy so as you can guess, so is his cock. It’s about 9” long and extremely thick. You’ll need about 4 fingers inside you to warm you up first and even then - it’ll still burn and sting.
  * He has a thing for degrading you, just reminding you that you’re nothing but his whore while he pounds into you from behind.
  * He’s very rough and won’t let up even if it’s too much for you to handle.
  * He’s massive compared to you so it’s easy for him to grasp your waist. He’ll hold down on it so hard while fucking you that there will be bruises.
  * Honestly he has some weird kinks like fisting, anal, and even object insertion.
  * He also likes videotaping you from time to time, without you knowing, so that later on he can tease you and show you how slutty you are / sound.
  * He basically just likes to humiliate you.
  * Slapping is big with him as well, he will slap your face, pull your hair and you better bet your ass will be beet red by the time he’s done with you.
  * Kinda has a daddy kink
  * Listen,, if you have sex with endeavor it won’t end well, you’ll be in pain after 




End file.
